Rebirth?
by Lonely Stalker
Summary: My successor was writing this, but now it's all mine. I will complete the story. With the help of new friends!
1. Chapter 1: Life

_**Hey guys! Sabishii Oshikake here, writing a story for LS because they don't have the time to. This is a story that will be difficult for me to write, but… I'm gonna give it my best! Watashi wa GAMBATAE!!!**_

The eternally-young woman scanned the room. It was silent, with mementoes of _that_ man. She sighed heavily, realizing the tragedy, but not accepting it. Collecting her affects, she left the room, cuddling the yellow, blob-like stuffed toy she held close to her heart. She sat outside, in the street, in a large, baggy, grayish jumpsuit. Of course she stood out like she was out of this world and dressed somewhat like an astronaut. Deciding to visit the cemetery, she knew it was time to come out of the rain.

He was known as the Tyrant King. He was a former Prince as well, leading a powerful coalition against the Holy Emperor, Charles Di Britannia, 98th to come to the throne. _This _man's coalition, known as the Black Knights, was lead by a man that went by the alias, Zero. Of course, this man was Zero. He faked many deaths, including his own, his sister's, and his best friend and knight, Suzaku Kururugi's death as well. Did he really allow himself to die? Or was he faking his own death once more? The witch thought to herself. She had hoped and prayed that he hadn't really died and that he was still among the living. There was still so much she wanted to do and tell him, but never had the chance because he refused to tell anyone of his true intention. He was a master of lies, but it was clear to the green-haired woman when he was masking emotion and when he was completely serious. In his final moments, he had died with a smile. Did he die with a smile because of what he had told her at the Sword? Or did he have another trick up his sleeve? Was he preparing something else in his life? It could have been a possibility. All over the world, people were celebrating the greatness of Queen Nunally's rule. She kept the peace and had continued what he started. With the Geass the immortal had given him, the boy had turned into an Emperor from and ordinary Britannian student at Ashford High, hoping to hide the fact that he himself was the 11th Prince: Lelouch Vi Britannia. Now the mysterious witch left to the cemetery to check on Lelouch's grave.

_**Hey guys, how was it? I spent all this time working on it with the help of LS. He (this time) commissioned me to write this. Got to go, thanks! Feel free to leave reviews and not flames. And I'm very sorry it was so short.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Eternity

_**Well guys, sorry it's been a while, but I'll do my best to make this the longest chapter I can!**_

The green-haired witch merely chuckled as she saw what was happening to the grave in front of her. A blood-stained hand made its way out of its final resting place. C.C. knew exactly what had to be done. She grabbed the hand and began pulling. Little by little, Britannia's 99th Emperor began to rise from his grave; in the same condition as before he was buried. Lelouch dusted himself off and covered up the grave with dirt.

"You idiot, if you were really dead, I was going to have someone replace you!" C.C. yelled.

"Who's the idiot? I would never die, besides, I'm not the one yelling in a graveyard," Lelouch calmly said.

C.C. felt her cheeks heat up. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked at the dirty sweaty Emperor in front of her and silently let those tears flow down her cheek, jumping into his embrace.

"C.C…." Lelouch began.

"Urusai, honto ni anata o aishiteimasu!! How could you leave me like that?" C.C. shouted. She pounded her fists into his chest and continued to quietly sob.

"So you really did receive Charles' code… I never would've guessed," C.C. said, "I had prayed that you would be alive and that you would be absolved of sin, and here you are…"

"I would never be killed that easily, idiot," Lelouch retorted.

C.C. looked up at him with teary eyes. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly over Lelouch, so much that he cast a long shadow over her. He held her and she openly wept into his chest. He held her head up to his and wiped the tear off of her cheek gently. C.C. tenderly held his cheeks in her hands and looked right into his eyes. They were filled with remorse and evil. But she knew that deep inside, he needed to be loved, just like her. And she sensed his pain, empathizing with it. Besides that, she had grown attached to him. And she wasn't about to let a whore like Kallen get to him first. She cradled his head and smashed her lips against his. She could remember the other times they had kissed and this was the same feeling, if not better. Lelouch eagerly returned this kiss, her tongue now exploring the inside of his mouth. As she did this, he was also eager to return the kiss and search her mouth. The intensity and force of their expressions of love were making them hot until they finally pulled apart for air. C.C. began running and winked at him. He took this as a signal to follow and began running after her. She stopped at a hotel and gestured for him to come in. Lelouch covered himself with a hood and got them a room. Once they entered the room, Lelouch removed the hood and looked at C.C. She sat in a large armchair, deep in thought.

"Lelouch, what will we do? There are no more enemies left…" C.C.'s voice trailed off.

"Well our job was finished when I took over Britannia. It's in good hands now. I can live normally for once now. Just got to disguise myself and it's over. I can rest from the adventure and excitement. Maybe settle down and work on a ranch…"

"Lelouch… How about we just travel to another country? No one will be able to recognize us if we alter our appearances. Besides, we will never die. The fear of death is gone. But now, there is nothing to make us want to live. After all, we are immortal. There really is no reason to live."

"We have each other."

"But there really is no reason to be immortal, is there?"

"Yes, because we all need someone to love us unconditionally. Time is a condition, death is a condition, but together, we can stand the trial of time and live together, in each other's arms. An everlasting embrace in which we can feel the warmth of each other is what we, no everybody, needs, ok?"

"You're so right."

_**Wow, Lelouch is so deep… hmm… out of ideas, give suggestions!!**_


End file.
